Hell's Hour
by Adventus
Summary: The RDA was never going to stay down. The hour they return will mark the start of full scale war. Rated T for future bloodshed. Read profile to find out more.
1. Prologue

While i updated my profile, i thought, hey, why not write the prologue?

So here it is dudes and dudettes, the first chapter of the RDA's return.

I don't own Avatar, you know the rest.

* * *

Hell's Gate, 1300 hours human time:

Jake watched as the Valkyrie disappeared into the clouds. The humans had gone, and the Na'vi were finally safe.

They had taken Hell's Gate a few hours ago. Most of the defenses were already offline, thanks to the avatar team, and there was little trouble capturing the base.

Hopefully, the Na'vi and the RDA would not see each other for a long time.

The scientists had already occupied the facility, and had much work to do. But of course, that wouldn't stop Norm, Jake thought.

Norm ran up to Jake "That's the last of them! No one left but me and the scientists."

Neytiri turned to Jake "Do you think they will ever come back Jake?"

Jake smiled and held Neytiri "Not for a long time Neytiri. Not for a long time."

* * *

RDA International HQ, 1600 hours:

The CEO paced angrily in his office. How could this happen? Their presence on Pandora was eliminated by savages! Fly bitten, stupid savages!

They had received word from Hell's gate 15 minutes before they were overrun. The entire human presence on Pandora was shipped off planet. The stockholders were in uproar, the RDA had been broken.

Or so they thought.

The door slowly opened, and a new man stepped in, dressed in military uniform. The CEO smiled evilly. He may be, and probably was, the most important human being in the universe. And so, Adam Reynolds deserved the best, and that was what he received.

The military man saluted. "An honour to meet you Mr Reynolds."

The CEO waved it off, "General Liam Norill, born 2127, aged 39.." He calming filed through more papers without looking up "..numerous commendations of your records as a field commander in Vietnam. Enlisted at the age of 19." He looked up, a slight smile tugging on his lips "A top notch general, am I correct?"

Norill nodded "Whatever you say, sir."

Reynolds smiled and sat back on his chair. "Please, sit." Norill did as he was ordered.

Reynolds looked at him through his shades. He was a well built man, with a shaved military haircut, and stern features. Just the man he needed.

"I trust you have read the logs on the Pandora situation?" He started.

"Yes sir, though with all due respect, even with the native's large force, I do not see how Colonel Quaritch lost the battle, with our superior weaponry."

Reynolds leaned closer "It wasn't the natives who won the battle, General. It was the planet."

Norill raised an eyebrow "I don't understand sir."

Reynolds leaned back "We underestimated the consciousness of the planet. A deity, if you will, connected to the wildlife of Pandora." He passed a folder of images to Norill, filled with pictures of the animals attacking the soldiers "It came to the native's aid, balancing natural order, and halting the attack. Colonel Quaritch was killed in action, and our colony was overrun shortly after."

Norill turned to Reynolds "Who was leading the force of natives?"

Reynolds frowned "A former marine, Jake Sully. He rallied nearby groups of natives, massing for an attack on Hell's Gate. He thwarted our efforts on Pandora."

"That is why I called for you General," Reynolds took off his shades, revealing his ice blue eyes "I want you to go to Pandora, eliminate Jake Sully, destroy the natives, and take the planet!"He crossed his arms "Pandora is too much an issue to ignore."

Norill nodded, considering the CEO's offer.

"I will need more soldiers, weapons, vehicles, and the necessary resources. I will also need appropriate, motivation.." He added.

The CEO smirked "New technology is available, and propaganda has been set up to attract recruits. As for your payment.." He pulled out a suitcase and opened it, revealing bundles of $100 notes "..this is but your first payment. When the deed is done, you will receive a cheque of five billion dollars. That's what the RDA are willing to pay to get you on the front lines of our army."

He reached out a hand "Do you accept?"

Norill thought for a moment, then shook his hand "I couldn't refuse such an offer, sir"

Reynolds smiled "Excellent. We have three ISVs ready to depart tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest."

Norill nodded "Of course sir."

Reynolds watched as Norill walked towards the automatic door.

"General?"

General Norill stopped in his tracks. "Yes sir?" He replied.

"Do NOT fail me."

The door closed.

* * *

There it is, tell me what you think, just don't expect and update for a while, ive got lots of work to do, like Pandoran Truth or Dare. (Updating tomorrow i promise!)


	2. Return

Ah. Good day, Adventus here.

As some may know, I've planned thy story for 2 months, waiting for the right time to start.

And so, here it is. THE SEQUEL TO AVATAR. THE RETURN OF THE RDA!

I don't own Avatar, but my designs, (view my profile) my characters, and this plot are mine. MINE I SAY!

Enjoy.

* * *

RDA Kansas Space Centre, 8000 hours, 2154:

Liam looked through the window of the taxi as it drove across the wet streets. He noted the look of the buildings, the vehicles, the people themselves. How they looked, walked, or even crawled across the ground, sick and injured, but alone in this world.

They were falling apart, in disrepair. They were dying.

And it just so happened he had a chance to change that.

He got out of the taxi and dusted himself off. Before him were the massive launch towers of the RDA's space centre.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" The taxi driver called.

Liam shook his head and passed the money "Just a resupply on route to Pandora."

The taxi driver nodded "You one of them military grunts?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Liam nodded, "Basically."

The taxi driver smiled "Well, you stay safe man." He drove off without a second thought. Probably just in for the money.

How ignorant were these people? Pandora had been a complete failure, and yet the general public didn't get an ounce of information. Don't let the left hand know what the right hand was doing.

Footsteps were heard, and a man walked in step beside him.

"Hey, Liam, haven't seen you in years for Christ's sake!"

Liam turned, recognizing the short chief medic instantly, "Michael, you crazy son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here?" he replied with a smile.

Michael gestured to his military uniform "Same reason you're here. Going back to Pandora."

"How much did they offer you?"

"$7000 a week! You?"

"5 billion"

"You lucky bastard!"

They talked as old friends, walking up the steps, and through the many pathways until the reached the launching pad. Two ISVs, and another heavily armoured ship, about twice the width of the others, pointed skywards, were being loaded with all manner of soldiers, weapons, supplies, and a few Amnio tanks with avatars growing inside them.

The area was filled with metallic sounds mixed with pouring rain, and the CEO walked up to the pair, umbrella in hand, grin on his face.

"Glad to see you could make it, officers. We need committed soldiers, and I'm happy to see you could fit the requirement."

Liam smirked. Reynolds acted like any business man would. Except for his next statement.

"I trust you're both ready? I'd hate to go to Pandora without my military leaders."

Liam cocked his head "You're going to Pandora sir?"

Reynolds smiled "Indeed, Parker Selfridge.." he said walking with the men to the foot of the armoured ISV "..has failed our whole operation. I am coming to make sure it does not happen again, as are you." He looked up to the top of the battleship, squinting as the rays of UV radiation poured through the clouds.

"Beautiful, isn't she? Manifest Destiny. Took us 7 years to build it."

The ship was massive. The engines could rival a football court. Not to mention the sheer firepower it could dish out. The ICBM silo was a testament to Human military power.

Michael cocked his head with a nervous smile "Didn't the UN tell us that-"

Reynolds silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Everyone has their price, that's why we've gotten so far now. We wouldn't of kept this away from the public without some well placed bribes."

Liam noted what the he said. People were desperate these days. Money was the only way to survive beneath the deep thick clouds of this industrial hellhole.

He followed, listening to the rants of the most powerful man on Earth.

"Well, of course we can be held accountable for corruption, but before order was made out of chaos, someone created the chaos first." Reynolds chuckled lightly "Consider it a bonus to us for a good cause for them."

He gestured to one of the doors of an ISV.

"After you." He said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They boarded the ISV and sat down, buckling themselves up. Reynolds turned and grinned, showing the stark white teeth of a businessman. "See you on Pandora, soldiers. Pray to god the Na'vi don't find us first."

A siren blared and the doors closed. "T-minus 20 seconds to launch. Good luck boys! See you in 10 years."

Liam sighed and turned to the troops buckled up near him "Say goodbye to home, gentlemen!"

Little did he know this was the last he'd ever see of Earth.

* * *

South-Western Forests of the Pandoran Equator, 1324 hours, 2159:

"Can't catch me! You're like a baby!"

Nari stumbled and fell harshly into a pond, anemoids moving gently around her. She couldn't help but laugh at Neytiri. She was thought to have a baby in a years time, yet here she was bounding like an energetic child, while her poor friend Nari had only just tamed her Ikran.

"Hypocrisy is just another crime my friend!" She laughed as Neytiri slid off a muddied log. These were good times to be alive.

It was almost 4 years after the Sky People, or Tawtute, had been exiled from their land. Many thought this was the last they'd ever see of them, a banished nightmare, never to be dreamt again.

But Nari knew otherwise. She could see it everywhere she looked. Even on their leader's mighty face. He knew what was coming, the elders knew, but it was kept a secret to her generation.

They would come back. She would have a family then, but they would not forget Pandora.

After all, who could forget such a beautiful, untouched world?

"Come Neytiri, the Olo'eyktan will be worried about you!"

Neytiri yelled back,

"Not like last time! Retao was scared you had been taken by a Palulukan!"

"Don't you dare bring that up! He's a smug skxawng, and not much else. You should know that!"

Retao was Nari's 'to be' mate. Not officially, but her parents were keen on it.

Neytiri bounded up to her, not even out of breath. "You sure?"

Nari nodded, panting heavily as to mock Neytiri.

She rolled her eyes in reply. "Alright then, let's go home. Skxawng."

The night was filled with laughter.

Of course, they had to celebrate Jake's birthday. He was Toruk Makto after all.

* * *

Pandoran Orbit, 1932 hours, 2159:

Reynolds stood over the ready pilot of the ISV Destiny Ascension. They were almost ready, every single crew member accounted for. All that was needed was the order.

"This is Destiny Ascension. All Interstellar vehicles, report in. We need a coms check before we fly in blind."

"Destiny Redemption here. Everything's in the green. We're right and ready for land."

"Manifest Destiny battleship, reporting in. We'll be your protection on your destructive tour of Pandora, so sit back and relax while we load the ICBMs."

The pilot laughed "Yeah, not yet Andre. We're gonna strip it before we nuke it."

He turned swiftly to the CEO and saluted. "Coms are open sir. It's all yours."

Reynolds stepped up, looking to the green and blue planet before him.

"Time for a welcome back party I'd say." This earned a chuckle from the pilot.

"This is RDA CEO Adam Reynolds. Prepare to enter the atmosphere.

We're going to give the Na'vi one hell of a surprise."

* * *

Extra-Solar Colony 1, 1934 hours:

Norm slept soundly on the chair in the command tower, free of all distractions.

Until a red light flashed in the facility.

Norm woke up with a start, banging his head hard on the desk. Here he was, thinking his shift in the command centre would be boring and uneventful. Now he was waking up with one hell of a headache, but that was nothing compared to what he saw on he's screen.

**Warning:**

**Unauthorised atmosphere entry of Pandora.**

**2 ISV craft and 4 Shuttle craft due to land in 8 minutes.**

**Scans indicate unregistered craft in orbit. **

**Private Communication channels broadcasting at full capacity.**

**Send Transmission? **

Norm fell out of his chair.

* * *

South-Western Forests of the Pandoran Equator, 1937 hours:

Niri walked peacefully in the forest, clutching her bow tightly.

"And they said hunting would be an easy experience. Ha." She frustratingly ran after the tracks of the hexapede she had been tracking for 15 minutes.

Olo'eyktan wasn't going to be pleased, that was obvious.

Well, she at least had a chance now. She could hear it, smell it. Even taste it already.

She aimed her bow, breathing softly.

"Your spirit goes with Eywa."

She let go of the string, sending the arrow flying through the air. And once again, the Yerik was spooked.

"Why are the animals so riled up today? I caught 3 Yerik yesterday."

Her question was answered swiftly by the fierce wind and piercing sound behind her.

She turned, expecting to see a Thanator ready to devour her.

But her sight was so much more frightening.

Two massive metal birds, flanked by 4 smaller ones, accelerating to Pandora at a breakneck speed. They spurted out long jets of flame in their trails as they prepared to land on her already scarred planet.

She found it hard to describe the scene, but two words could tell what had just occurred.

"…They're back."

* * *

Soooooo. There it is. The 2nd chapter, finally up.

Hope you read, and praying you review.

Oh, and about non realistic issues, I will explain all these in the next chapter.

And the ISVs aren't meant to go back to Earth. They're assuming that once the Na'vi are crushed, they won't be back for a long time. Hope that explains some of your questions.


End file.
